


【莫萨】Honeymilk（18世纪，养父子）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Step-parents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 蜜奶却从没断过。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；养子！莫x养父！萨；萨老师年轻化，依旧是18世纪背景，不过基本架空，不然养父子梗根本不可能存在；标题取自Rosen Tantau家的一款新出的玫瑰

这一切是从什么时候开始的呢？

是他在握着自己手腕睡下的年长者唇角落下一个吻的时候吗？  
年长者侧卧在桌上，脸下怕冷的把纸张铺开，垫着，一只手扣着自己的手腕，身上浮动着轻微的面包香气，呼吸一起一伏。而他，他凑近了闻着钱淡浮动的面包香，像个被诱惑的冲动的青年人一样，在暗恋者的唇角落下一个蝴蝶振翼般浅淡的吻。

或是更早之前，早在年长者扣住他的手腕的时候？  
那双手光滑而柔软，温热的箍住了他颤抖的手臂，凑近的衣角上沾染了墨水和纸张的味道，视线的高度顾及了孩子的高度，却没注意清浅的呼吸柔软的拂过了孩子的颊，像母亲温软的手指亲昵地刮过，轻易的催下了泪。

好了，好了。  
年长者有些笨拙却无比认真的哄着哭泣的小家伙，他从未做过父亲，不可能，在他这个年纪，要不是友人之托，他甚至不会摊上这件事——这件破事，也可以这么说。他却没半分不奈，像是哄着自己的幼弟般的放软了语气，像是朝奶里添了两勺糖。  
你们这个年纪的孩子都喜欢吃糖吧。  
年长者没盼着一个答案，他只期望着孩子能停止哭泣，不是因为烦——这不是一件破事，实话讲，他照顾幼弟的经验也不缺乏呢！他像是自问自答般的走到个漂亮的奶罐前面——那个纹着小雏菊的奶罐很是漂亮哩——从里面倒出了点奶在瓷杯子里面，然后走开了。  
孩子揉了揉眼睛，眼周又红了一圈。他还小，脑中竟是些“要当个好孩子”的念头，或是“要再这么调皮就没人要你了”的威胁，年长者的离去让他被自己的小脑瓜吓得不行，被离去的年长者哄回去和那一下离开而吓回去的泪又呜呜咽咽的冒了出来，竟是就这样在软绵的地毯、宽敞的客厅呜呜哭了起来。  
别哭啦。  
年长者竟是有点想笑出来了：刚临走前的孩子还没那么狼狈，仅是咬着唇没声音地抽着气掉眼泪，眼看着也哭不了多久了——想当年他独自一人离开家乡之后的三个月都哭的比这个狼狈嘞——他就抽出身，想去厨房里拿罐蜂蜜，往奶里掺一点，再捧给孩子，这样就可以趁着他啜饮过于甜蜜的奶液时替他擦干泪痕，或是顺带把他哄睡。却没想着，等拿了蜂蜜罐子回来之后，这个小家伙反而哭的更狼狈了哩！  
别哭啦，别哭啦……来，这杯蜜奶是给你的。  
年长者像是讨好般的把甜蜜的奶捧给了孩子。他干脆单膝跪在了绵软的地毯上，把小家伙拢在自己怀里，看着孩子像个小幼崽似的舔了口奶，然后就被甜香勾的大口吞咽起来，他则悄悄伸手替孩子擦去落到下巴上的一滴奶液，就着敞开的蜂蜜罐子拿手指沾了点金色的蜜，问孩子还要不要点蜜奶。  
我，我以为你不要我了。  
孩子看着敞着口的蜂蜜罐子和雏菊花纹的奶罐，再看向指腹沾了蜂蜜的年长者：对方像是引诱小猫的人，用指腹沾了诱饵在奶猫鼻尖晃过，小东西就会抻长了脖子咪咪叫着追逐那个味道，讨要甜美的饵食。他点了点头，在怀抱即将离去的时候抻长了脖子舔上又甜又软的指尖，竟就这样含着年长者留着丝丝甜味的指尖，在暖融融的阳光里睡过去了。

孩子总在讲圣经的时候走神。  
这很不好，他被训了多次，却还是走神，总在旧约的出埃及记时走神。  
我下来是要救他们脱离埃及人的手，领他们出了那地，到美好，宽阔，流奶与蜜之地，就是到迦南人，赫人，亚摩利人，比利洗人，希未人，耶布斯人之地。  
孩子总会在这时想到年长者，想到他救自己脱离那痛苦而咸涩的手，领他走出了那块浸满了泪的地，想到他递给自己的蜜奶——年长者总是把蜜奶当成种奖励，实际上却是他自己要求的。年长者家里的甜点从不缺，特别是在他来了之后，年长者总是顾及他而多向慈祥的老板娘打听孩子喜爱的甜点，那个因为生孩子而身材走样的母亲总是多给年长者两块最新口味的饼干，叫他带给孩子吃。  
若是夏天，年长者甚至会带着他去吃冰淇淋，反正宫廷乐师的薪金对于一位精心打理财产的人来说并不会短缺，反而会有不少富余，甚至足以养个孩子，而且还是及其精细娇气的抚养。  
不出一个月，孩子被他养的圆润了起来，葬礼所抽走的颊肉都慢慢养了回来，那张小脸在蜜奶和一切食物的浸润下也漫出了玫瑰晕彩，像是枚极美的珍珠被蚌一点点磨出了绝世明艳——孩子的身上不再是淡淡的死气，而是养回了幼童应有的奶香，甚至被蜜奶催出了点点蜜糖的香；孩子的金发恢复了光泽，在光下就像流动的蜜；孩子的四肢细长而有力，血肉丰盈了皮囊，虽然还是保持着少年人特有的纤细，却绝不瘦弱；孩子的蓝眼睛中盈满的再不是咸涩的海水，而是笑意，像是奶里盈满了蜜，看的年长者也露出点点笑来。

年长者后来渐渐的放严了态度，他对渐渐长大的孩子严格起来，他知道孩子的亲生父母对他的美好期望，他知道孩子体内的不凡才华，他没法，也不会妒忌孩子体内的金色天赋，他看着这颗绝美的珍珠，即使要用自己的血肉打磨也甘之如饴。  
蜜奶却从没断过。  
年长者会在孩子弹出新曲子的时候给他搅开一杯蜜奶，会在孩子哭鼻子的时候给他温一杯热热的蜜奶，会在一切需要小奖励的时候递上一杯自己拌好的蜜奶，即使二人的餐点均有仆人负责，年长者也坚持自己亲自给孩子冲杯蜜奶。  
他们也会吵架，慢慢抽条的孩子总会有些自己的小故事，他会有自己的小情绪，年长者应付起来却不觉着难——这个孩子真不愧是被蜜奶养大的，他笑起来甜的像蜜，甜软的像奶，就算是发脾气也持不了多久，再不济也能用杯蜜奶哄好。  
还带着点小火气的孩子叫年长者抱着自己靠在床上，小口的啜着蜜奶，在奶喝完之后，他总会闻着瓷杯子里残留的甜香小声抱怨一两句，再回头抱紧年长者，在年长者的怀中蹭两下算是和解，不管是带着脂粉气的晚归还是外出的两个月，都能被泡进一杯蜜奶里，溶的无影无踪。

那这一切是从什么时候开始的呢？


	2. Chapter 2

莫扎特曾和着蜜奶细细的吻过自己的父亲。  
养父，非血缘关系，父亲，萨列里，安东——无论怎么样都好，无所谓——他无所谓。

那是个清晨，阳光从大片的玻璃窗外淌进来，像是打翻的蜜罐。  
萨列里半靠在椅子中，就穿着长睡袍和外袍，伸长了腿半躺在椅子上，眯着眼一副懒洋洋还没完全清醒的样子。  
莫扎特就这样劝走了想给主人更衣的仆人，端着萨列里的衣服走进了房间。

年轻人哄着自己半睡半醒的养父，伺候他穿衣。  
那只手，对，再抬手，很好。  
他放软了语气哄着养父先脱掉外袍，再伸直了手臂好叫他帮养父把睡袍脱掉。  
年轻人咽了口唾沫。

莫扎特突然觉着自己喉咙很干。  
小时候的他，能抓着萨列里念叨一整天，自从他的嗓子被萨列里的一杯蜜奶打开之后，这个小子的嘴就再也闭不上啦！  
他什么事都要抓着年长者念叨一番，从今天上午的那个教师到下午写的一个特别可爱的音符，窗棂上落到的一片叶子浸透了阳光——我把这片叶子送给你好不好，安东，好不好？他抓着年长者的袖子。每个孩子都有那么段最最甜美不过的时光，可爱到想把这世上他的目光所及的一切美好事物都分享给自己最爱的人，即使那些东西也跟他们一样可爱。  
萨列里就是这样宠着、娇养着、教育着这个孩子——对于他，一片叶子又如何呢？浸透了阳光的叶子又如何呢？——又不是纯金的。萨列里却情愿收到些这样的小礼物——他倒是顶不情愿收到沾满了香粉的手帕哩，甚至还没那片叶子好闻呢！  
（虽然萨列里没说，不过那片叶子被他夹进家里最厚、最古旧的那本圣经里面了，现在还能找得到呢——这个家里到处都收着小沃菲给他的稀奇古怪的小礼物。）

萨列里的手还困在睡袍的袖中，长长的裙摆正巧落在他头顶，像袭婚礼上的白头纱，还带着漂亮的滚边。萨列里半睁着眼，就这样半睡半醒、迷迷糊糊的看着面前给他更衣的人，像是种不自觉的诱惑。  
萨列里的身体长年不见光，白的很，且他毕竟也是个仔细养大的孩子，皮肤嫩的很，像是凝固的奶。上面还有两颗淡粉的肉粒，在清晨微冷的空气中抖索着挺立起来，倒像是花朵的初绽了。  
脱去睡袍的萨列里就这样赤裸裸的对着莫扎特，光裸着，从喉结到乳头，从腰线到垂软的性器，从纤美的小腿到支棱的踝骨，就这样赤裸着撞进莫扎特眼里，不带一丝遮掩。  
在清晨的阳光中。

萨列里不知道多少次为了这个孩子拒绝了各色丽人。  
虽然说呢，这其中有大部分都是借口，都是他自己的不情愿，小沃菲在其中的重量倒占到少的很呢——萨列里只是拿这个孩子当借口罢了。  
好吧，最开始一个月的确是因为小沃菲，因为这个缩在角落呜呜叫的幼猫，最后还是被萨列里用一杯蜜奶诱了出来；后一个月也是因为小沃菲，他就像只被丢弃过的小猫，用自己稚嫩的小爪勾勾住新主人的真丝衬衫，却把头埋在他怀里不肯探出来；后来就确是因为萨列里他自己了，他觉着这样抱着孩子喂他蜜奶比在舞会被各色香粉熏的晕头转向要好得多，他倒情愿提前买好各色点心，带一块萨赫蛋糕，冲一杯蜜奶，兴致来了且条件允许，他甚至还会带小家伙坐在树下吃下午茶，看着碎金落进手心。  
后来的萨列里活得像个清心寡欲的修士，不在女人那儿留夜，就算是舞会上的放荡也不见得有一次，仅会在很偶尔的时候给自己一次手活，还得确定小家伙不在家里，不是被女仆带出去玩就是在别处，反正不能在萨列里把味道散尽之前回来。

莫扎特忍住了自己莫名的冲动。  
清晨的阳光唤醒了男性的本能，他蓬勃的、近乎陌生的、刚成年不久的雄性本能在这几个月几乎冲到了巅峰。他总会在夜里做些绮梦，却在清晨的时候羞于对养父启齿，只能用个手背吻换那个洗衣服的姑娘替他保守秘密，并拒绝了女孩羞涩而隐晦的求欢。  
莫扎特有时候记不清自己的梦，有时候会被快感唤醒，就这样在夜中莫名的醒来，最后只能咬着唇咽着声的用力抚弄自己的欲望、体内的猛兽。当然，有时候，他会在阳光吻上眼睑时再醒来，下身的湿冷却会让他想起梦里养父落在自己手背上的灼热泪滴。  
萨列里就这样不带一丝遮掩地站在莫扎特的面前。  
他的父亲，养父，非血缘关系，父亲，萨列里，安东——无论怎么样都好，无所谓——他无所谓。  
莫扎特忍着冲动递给萨列里长袜。

萨列里接过长袜，坐回到深棕色皮质坐垫的椅子上，赤裸着抬起一条腿，绷着小腿和脚尖，慢慢的把雪白的暗纹长袜拉上脚踝，煽情的近乎像是卖弄风情的熟练妓女——不，比那个要煽情的多。  
莫扎特又起伏了一下喉结。  
他想到了躺在皮质长沙发上的维纳斯，她仅穿着一件黑色的裘皮，就这样出现在那个不够温暖的房间，甚至会因此打上几个动人的喷嚏。  
萨列里穿完了长袜，莫扎特得给他递上衬衫，看着萨列里自己穿好。莫扎特替他整理了衬衫后摆，又从盒中给他调好了袖针替他扣上，若不是过于热的指尖，这个养子倒真像是个完美的仆人哩。  
萨列里穿着衬衫，衬衫领口的扣子莫扎特帮他扣上，穿着长袜站在清晨的阳光中，像是从一场美梦中醒来似的露出一个过于甜软的笑，微哑着嗓子，手腕被莫扎特攥着，朝他道了一声——  
早安。

莫扎特就这样带着莫名的冲动，带着被清晨的阳光唤醒的本能，一把扣住了萨列里的腕骨。  
他像是小时候蜷在萨列里怀里时似的，避开了萨列里的目光。

沾着橙花精油的手指轻而易举地钻进了柔软的后穴，刚醒的人的体温还带着睡梦和被褥的高温，连带着那肉洞也滚烫起来。  
萨列里连着呼喊了几声莫扎特的名字，以自己能想到的最为严厉的方式，却无济于事，甚至在挣扎时被小家伙拿发带把手腕捆住，绑在了椅背上。  
萨列里蹬着腿挣扎起来，乐师长年孱弱的腿却不可能挣的脱开一个刚成年而血气方刚的年轻人，只见莫扎特把裤子两侧的扣子一解，放出了胯下的欲望。  
莫扎特喘着气感受着指尖的软肉，感受着肉环的箍力，闭紧了眼凑上去吻萨列里，却被毫不留情的咬了一口，嘶的一声舔去渗出的点血，两指在后穴搅动了一下，激的萨列里猛的扬了一下上半身，脖颈带着头整个向后甩，额侧的发尾跟着扬起。  
莫扎特那时候想起了棕黄色的皮的李子，看起来并不像是那紫红外皮的李子引人注意，就像是总把自己包裹进一身黑色衣料的养父似的。咬开那层皮内却是漂亮的红色果肉，养父递给他的那个一半软一半脆，却同样的甜美。那股清甜的香味一旦被微带红色的汁水染到皮肤上就难以抹去，那时他能在养父指尖很清晰的闻到那抹香。  
他现在却只能很清晰的闻到橙花的香味，被养父体内的温度蒸的过分清晰，浮动在翻了蜂蜜罐子的阳光中，浮动在这个房间中。  
莫扎特在进入养父的时候用力嗅了一口空气中的橙花芳香，背对着他的养父在他的身下颤抖着，他推高了衬衫，在那皎月落下过的脊背上落下串吻，带着红色的艳丽色彩，被长袜包裹着的小腿无力地颤抖着，有灼热的泪滴落在了他的手背上，感觉却比梦里更清晰。  
莫扎特在泄出来一次之后就解开了萨列里手腕的束缚，他疼惜那双优美而奇迹般的手。莫扎特把养父一把推到大片的玻璃窗之前，低声喊着父亲，萨列里，安东——无论怎么样都好，无所谓——他无所谓，就着精液和橙花的混合再一次进入了萨列里体内，就这样让他们在清晨的阳光下，巨大的窗前，可以看见楼下的花园的地方做爱，像个冲动的年轻人，带着一身用不完的力气，和对性爱的贪婪渴求，一次次索求会给他送上他一切想要的东西的养父——那他的养父算不算在其中？

帮我擦干净，我今天要去见皇帝。  
萨列里红着眼圈摊在椅子上半晌后低声说到，也没看着什么。他的后穴滴落的液体在皮质的坐垫上汇成小小的一滩。萨列里半垂着眼，没有打莫扎特一个耳光，也没有骂莫扎特半句脏话，却也更让人看不清形势。  
萨列里就这样拿布巾擦干净了自己股缝中的精液，跪在椅子上继续用那块可怜的小东西抵着穴口吸出能吸出的水分，放下抻平自己的衬衫，任莫扎特给他穿上裤子，半跪着在他脚下给他系裤边的扣子，不发一言。  
就连穿上马甲，莫扎特按着他的胸膛数着扣子时也没有动一下，就沉默着穿上了外套，任由莫扎特替他穿鞋，在脖子系上最后一颗扣子，推门走开了。  
风带落桌上的一张谱纸。

无论事情是如何开始的，它就以这样的形式落幕了，像是张乐谱从指缝滑落，无声无息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *赤裸的萨列里：18世纪没有内裤，是不是很美滋滋！  
> *长袜：stocking，实际上就是过膝的长袜，不过因为不确定男士有没有袜带，我就没提  
> *穿裘皮的维纳斯：出自同名小说，但实际上小说初版是1870年，这里却偷偷用进来了w  
> *衬衫领口的扣子：我没有说的是，衬衫一般是v领带花边，但是好像只有领口一颗也是唯一一颗扣子……  
> *袖针：实际上是两颗扣子，一边袖口一颗，用金属链串起来的那种  
> *橙花：18世纪有橙花，还会用在喷在头发上的白粉中  
> *绑在了椅背上：我设想的那种椅子没有整片的靠背，靠背是空的，椅背最上方的横档刚好可以用来绑住手腕  
> *裤子的设计看图，椅子的参照图也在图上  
> *肉环：括约肌  
> *按着他的胸膛数着扣子：那时的马甲的扣子是扣一半的，为了露出衬衫的花边  
> *在脖子系上最后一颗扣子：英文叫stock，我不知道翻译是什么，就这样含糊的描述一下了，实际上像是一条和领口同宽的布，在后颈用扣子扣紧


End file.
